


Слабак

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: На студента первого курса художественного отделения вдруг сваливается одна за другой неразрешимые проблемы. В виде нежелательного внимания со стороны мужского населения. Он и оглянуться не успел, как стал камнем преткновения трех серьезных группировок. Другой бы на его месте опустил бы уже руки, но только не наш герой!Посвящение: Всем любителям слэша в рамках учебных заведений!





	1. Разборки и тусовки

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: Сергей/Валя, Алексей/Валя  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика  
> Размер: Миди, 44 страницы, 3 части  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Вольная лексика, мат, немного насилия, откровенные постельные сцены, университетская бредятина. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. И где же вы мои златые годы?  
> И да, эта работа из раннего творчества. В общем - теперь вы в курсе. Приятного всем чтения)

Валька не был из богатой семьи. Более того, после смерти мамы и повторной женитьбы отца, у мачехи, так сказать, он не прижился. Тем более тетя Люба родила его папке двойню: пухленьких рыжеволосых девочек. Таких же, как и сама мачеха. И все эти распашонки и пеленки в одиннадцатом классе, свалившиеся на него, радости не приносили.

Любовь Александровна была намного младше отца и очень быстро просчитала все плюсы свалившегося на нее подростка. Ибо парень воспитывался долго без мамы, и все домашнее хозяйство было на нем. Посему, после школы Вальке приходилось нянчиться с единокровными сестрами, подтирая им попки, купать, гулять с коляской по райцентру, пока молодая мачеха бегала по салонам красоты и сгоняла жирок с талии.

В связи с дополнительно свалившейся на него обузой Валя мог заниматься учебой только поздно ночью, практически не высыпаясь. Но он умудрился закончить школу без троек и поступить самостоятельно в городской университет.

Отец сказал, что раз хочешь учиться, должен добиться всего сам! Но, к сожалению, папа не учел изменившуюся политику и совершенно не хотел понять, что на такие специальности, как юриспруденция, политика и экономика существует нехилый конкурс и без связей и денег туда не пробиться, тем паче на бюджет.

Валька был по природе своей гуманитарий. Химия с физикой и математикой для него были хуже темного леса, а, посмотрев, что на факультет иностранных языков идут только девицы, Вальке ничего не оставалось, как пойти либо на Биофак или на факультет Искусств, тем более конкурс на эти два факультета в этом году был небольшой. К биологии Валька был равнодушен и потом экзамен по химии он бы завалил однозначно, но неплохо рисовал, так как ходил в изостудию еще при школе. Так что написать сочинение и сделать рисунок с композицией ему трудов не составило.

Таким образом, он поступил на художественное отделение без проблем, а ближе к сентябрю ему дали место в общаге, причем художникам выделялись комнаты в одном из новых зданий, где на первых этажах жили аспиранты и даже молодые преподаватели.

Его соседями по квартире, а по-другому это шикарное помещение не назовешь, так как кроме спальни имелась настоящая кухня, пусть и небольших размеров, а также ванная комната с туалетом, были Михаил и Анатолий.

Михаил — первокурсник с того же отделения, правда, парень больше увлекался скульптурой, нежели живописью и рисунком. А вот Анатолий был с Биофака. Вообще университет большими габаритами не отличался, посему, при наличии всего пяти общаг, студенты жили не отдельно по факультетам, а, чаще всего, вперемешку. Соседи были неплохими: с Мишкой Валька подружился сразу же, а Анатолий, как старожил и третьекурсник, к ним относился по-философски, как старший брат.

Первого сентября Мишка с Валькой спешили, опаздывая на пары, у каждого был увесистый планшет с бумагой, карандашами, красками и кистями.

— Не отставай, девица! — Михаил перемахивал живую изгородь на раз, парень был высокого роста и прокачанный после армии.

Валька, который особой физической силой не отличался, да и росточка был среднего, так прыгать не мог, посему ему приходилось искать в кустах проходы, вытоптанные услужливо другими студентами.

Так, скользнув в очередную дыру, он с разбега налетел на высокого черноволосого парня. Планшет слетел с плеча и упал на асфальт, из него, как горох, посыпались тюбики с краской, карандаши и прочая ерунда.

— Простите! — Валька бухнулся на колени, собирая свое имущество.

— Ничего, — хмыкнули сверху, рассматривая присевшего внизу юношу, но помогать не стали.

Валька, собрав все в кучу и запихав обратно, поднялся с колен и уставился на стоящего перед ним студента. Черноволосый парень с темно-карими глазами был очень красив, сразу видно — первый трахаль на весь универ, не меньше.

— Ты художник? — с интересом рассматривая Вальку с ног до головы, отмечая ровные ноги, тонкую талию и длинные темные волосы, собранные сзади в хвост.

— Да, я на первом курсе, — хлопнул Валька темно-синими глазищами из-под длинной челки и попытался обойти этого студента, но парень переместился, с легкостью перекрывая дорогу. — Простите еще раз, но я спешу.

— Я заметил, — карие глаза сузились в ехидной усмешке. — И как, позвольте узнать, зовут торопыгу?

— Валька! — Мишка вынырнул из соседних кустов и, схватив застрявшего художника за руку, потащил, не глядя, дальше. — Ты чего тормозишь, мы же опоздаем!

— Значит Валентин, — черноволосый задумчиво смотрел в спину удаляющимся с крейсерской скоростью двум парням. — Как интересно.

 

Сегодня писали натюрморт с яблоками из воска: в некоторых местах «фрукты» были погрызены, видно, некоторые особо голодные студенты решили все-таки проверить их на съедобность. Вальке живопись нравилась больше всего, его работы выходили легкими и воздушными, как и требовала акварель.

Учитель, перемещаясь по рядам и поправляя рисунки студентов, долго и задумчиво стоял рядом с Валентином, а потом выдал:

— Молодец, только не переусердствуй, а то получится грязь.

Кудрявая евреечка Соня, стоявшая за соседним мольбертом, выглянула и, подмигнув Вальке, прошептала:

— Ой, Валечка, как ты здорово пишешь. 

Мишка тоже оценил работу друга: у парня были очень графичные работы, как обычно бывает у скульпторов, а вот оттенки он улавливал плохо.

И только рыжий Вовка с хмыком вернулся к своей писанине, пробурчав под нос типа того, что дуракам везет!

После живописи вся группа потянулась в студенческую столовку. Шли всей толпой, так как после трех часов стояния за мольбертом и махания кисти есть хотелось зверски. Группа у них была небольшая — всего десять человек: три девушки и семеро ребят. Кроме худенькой Сони, была пухленькая Оля с двумя задорными светлыми хвостиками и конопушками на вздернутом носике — девочка-зажигалочка, веселая и добрая. А еще хмурая готка Маргарита, носившая все черное, с вечно недовольным кислым лицом, практически стеклянные светло-голубые глаза в черной подводке смотрелись жутко. Рядом с рыжим, опаленным солнцем, Вовкой топал его сосед по общаге Федя. Федя-Федя, съел медведя! Парень был крепким и низеньким, основательным, как шкафчик, вечно носящий задом наперед кепку на коротко стриженном ежике волос. Улыбчивый до безобразия. Мишка бурно спорил с вертлявым светло-русым Юркой, помешанным на индейцах, луках, стрелах и на всякой бредовой фантастике. При этом оба периодически задевали плечами идущего между ними Вальку. А сзади их подпирали два брата, бесцветных блондина — Владислав и Вячеслав. Оба похожи настолько, что их путали даже родители. Тем более шельмы представлялись одинаково «Слава» и носили идентичные шмотки.

Завалившись такой веселой толпой, ребята тут же оккупировали раздачу, болтая о своем, веселом. Валька, идя с подносом за Мишкой, почувствовал увесистый толчок в плечо и чуть не опрокинул тарелку с супом себе на грудь.

— Эй! — возмутился парень и, подняв глаза, снова увидел этого чертового брюнета.

Кареглазый был не один: рядом стояло еще несколько парней и с интересом пялились на возмущенного Вальку. А на самом брюнете висела отпадная девица с буферами четвертого размера.

— Ты чего? — хлопал глазами Валька, чувствуя, что рядом подгребают к заварушке Мишка и братья Славики.

— Ничего, — маслянно ответил брюнет.

— Ой, Алешенька! Купи мне шоколадку! — девица решила привлечь внимание своего бой-френда.

— Что, сладенького захотелось? — съехидничал темноволосый. — Сейчас куплю.

И, оскалившись в лицо Вальки, прошел мимо, снова ощутимо двинув его плечом так, что тот уперся, падая на грудь Мишки. Банда этого Лешки прошла вслед за лидером, разрезая толпу, как нож масло.

— Чего это он на тебя наехал? — Мишка удивленно воззрился на Вальку.

— А я почем знаю, — пожал тот плечами, слушая вздохи одногруппниц по поводу этого Леши, особенно стенала Оленька.

— Боже, какой отпадный красавчик. А фигура — просто Аполлон!

Они уселись за столик втроем: к ним хлопнулся напротив Юрка, жуя пирожки и полируя все кока-колой.

— Желудок испортишь, — съехидничал Мишка, налетая на мясные котлеты с капустой.

— Он луженый, — поедая очередной пирожок, вякнул любитель мистики и сладкой газировки.

— Привет, парни, — к ним за столик приземлился сосед Анатолий, пожелав всем приятного аппетита, и налег, как и Валька, на суп. Когда вертлявый Юрасик умчался, Толька вдруг завел разговор. — К вам чего это Алексей с третьего курса приставал?

— Он не к нам приставал, а к Вальке, — заметил Миша, зажевывая капустой.

— Я на него налетел нечаянно с утра в аллее, — пояснил рассеяно Валентин.

— Херово. Он крупный авторитет среди студентов, учится на юридическом, — пояснил среди жимков Толик. — И у него своя банда. Да и сам повернут на ушу.

— Что думаешь, наедет? — поинтересовался Мишка.

— Да кто его знает, вроде Валька на его гарем не претендует. Но может какую пакость сделать. Ты с ним, Валентин, осторожнее, — поучал Анатолий, вылавливая кусочки картошки из супа.

— Гарем? — поинтересовался Мишка.

— Угу, это у нас первый «Казанова» на весь универ. Нет такой бабы, которая не мечтала раздвинуть перед ним ноги. Вот он и пользуется. У него постоянных любовниц с десяток, если не больше.

— Господи, — обалдел Валька. — Зачем столько-то?

— Либидо большое. А хер, говорят, еще больше! — доедая суп и принимаясь за котлеты.

 

Валька шел в общагу по темноте. Прошло всего недели две с начала занятий, а им задали столько рисунков, что он просидел в студии до глубокого вечера, даже Мишка не выдержал и ускакал в общагу. Вальке плохо давался рисунок, а именно аккуратное нанесение штрихов, причем работы были больших форматов, в общаге такую не разложишь. Вот и приходилось работать в мастерской.

Рыжий Вовка, уходя с полчаса назад, только хмыкнул над усердием Вальки и покинул студию. Почему-то Вовка Валентина невзлюбил с первого дня и постоянно по непонятным причинам наезжал на своего сокурсника. На пустыре за ангаром спортзала его окружили человек десять. Валька, прижав к себе сумку с дорогостоящими кистями и красками, уставился на толпу мужиков.

— А он, и правда, красавчик. Рыжий не соврал, сука! — осклабился вожак цыгановатой внешности, вытаскивая из кармана цифровую камеру. – Ну что, мальчики, приступим.

Валька думал, что его собираются избить, так как главарь схватил за горло и пару раз шибанул по голове. Перед глазами поплыло, а сам он стал оседать по кирпичной стенке.

— И нежный, как девица, — хмыкнули сверху, стягивая с Вальки джинсы с боксерами и ставя его на четвереньки.

Кто-то уже поддрачивал член через штаны, держа руки в карманах, а один сунулся со стояком к оголенной попке юноши.

— Куда прешь первее батьки! — осадил вожак, сам пристраиваясь сзади.

Валька хрипел, ничего не понимая: где он, зачем он. В голове плясали бегемоты и топали слоны, в ушах звенело. Он чувствовал, как его ставят на колени и разводят ягодицы в сторону.

— Бля-яяя! Мужики, он и тут как девочка, весь такой светленький! — цыгановатый стал напяливать на свой член гандон, который из-за дрожания рук никак не натягивался.

Наконец-то натянув резинку, он приставил к входу парня свою головку члена и уже решил схватиться за бедра, чтобы мощным толчком насадить его девственный зад, как в толпу врезался новый персонаж. Он одним ударом ноги вышиб снимавшую камеру из рук одного бандита: съемочный агрегат по эллипсовидной траектории врезался в кирпичную стену, где и прекратил свое бренное существование, а вторым ударом ноги он снял с Вальки вожака.

— Артур, чего это ты на мою сучку пасть раззявил? — съехидничал появившийся.

— Блядь! — Артур пытался засунуть возбужденное хозяйство обратно в штаны. — А я знал, что он твой? Ты ж всегда только по девкам был!

— Решил для разнообразия мальчика завести. Кто на него тебя натравил?

— Рыжий с его группы.

— Как интересно, — игриво смотря на взбудораженных парней и поднимая размазанный цифровик.

— Камеру-то зачем кончил? Отец прибьет! — Артур все-таки справился со штанами и встал лицом к нежданному гостю, смотря, как тот достает карту памяти и разбивает об асфальт, растаптывая каблуком.

— Чтобы ты дрочил на мою игрушку, ну уж уволь, а папику своему скажи, кто разбил, если боишься, — ухмыльнулся гость, откидывая назад отросшую челку с глаз.

— Я не смертник, Алексей. И в ваши с папой дела не влажу.

— Привет цыганскому барону! — ухмыльнулся Леха, смотря, как с пустыря в темноту рассеиваются фигуры.

Он подошел к лежащему на залитой луной асфальту оголенному пареньку и присел на корточки перед ним. Лешка беспардонно ощупал анус Вальки и довольно осклабился: успел он вовремя, там еще никто до него не бывал.

— Что ж, теперь ты будешь моей игрушкой, — усмехнулся Лешка, с легкостью поднимая Вальку на ноги и натягивая на его задницу обратно штаны, светить перед другими этой сексуальной частью своего новоявленного мальчика желания у будущего юриста не было.

 

Очнулся Валька, стоя под теплым душем, причем к нему сзади прижималось разгоряченное чужое голое тело.

— Где я? — прошептал он, озираясь назад и видя за собой того черноволосого смазливого парня.

— У меня, — осклабился Алексей, прижимая к себе Вальку и скользя руками по его тонкому телу.

— Отпусти меня сейчас же! — возмутился художник.

— Не-а, ты теперь моя собственность. И скажи спасибо, что тебя не отымели по кругу цыгане, иначе сейчас ты бы валялся с разорванным задом, а запись о твоих сексуальных подвигах продавали бы за большие бабки.

— Спасибо... — переставая биться в руках своего «спасителя». — Почему я? Я ведь не сделал ничего такого.

— Ты очень сексуальный и красивый, а еще ты слабый, — Лешка меж тем продолжил ласкать тело паренька, спускаясь к его паху. — Посему, тебя трахнут так или иначе, либо ты найдешь себе достойного защитника, к примеру, в лице меня.

— И что стоит твоя защита? — Валька с содроганием чувствовал пальцы Лешки на своих ягодицах, как тот разводит их в стороны, скользя к сжавшемуся в комочек анусу.

— Ты будешь моей сексуальной игрушкой, — опалил жарким дыханием его затылок ответ.

— Ни за что! — возмутился Валька, снова забившись в руках Лехи.

— Тогда верну тебя цыганам. Они уже, наверное, соскучились. И не рыпайся, а то порву на хрен все, сидеть месяц не сможешь, — распластывая паренька перед собой на стенке. — А если будешь послушным — обещаю, буду ласковым и нежным. Тебе когда-нибудь делали минет?

Видя, как Валька отрицательно мотает головой с намокшими длинными волосами, Лешка повернул его лицом к себе, а затем властно поцеловал, сминая губы в одном порыве. Он кусал и сосал до синяков губки художника, пока тот не сдался и не приоткрыл рот. Лешка стал вытрахивать языком ротик своего вожделения, а потом, отлипая и скользя вниз по стройному телу, впился в розово-бежевые соски.

— У тебя такие светлые сосочки, как у блондинки! — слушая вырывающиеся невольные стоны Вальки и констатируя факт. — И мои ласки тебя заводят, — Алексей, потерзав соски, спустился вниз к полувозбужденному члену. — И крайняя плоть нежная, светлая. Мне нравится, — приникая к головке члена ничего уже не понимающего парня.

Вальке никто так еще не делал. Да, он пару раз дрочил себе в туалете, закрывшись от мачехи и отца. Конечно, в качестве эксперимента, но не более. Но то, что вытворял с ним этот черноволосый, просто сводило с ума.

Лешка был очень опытным любовником. Конечно, из мужчин Валька у него был первый, и он никогда никому не сосал члены. Но этого паренька он желал здесь и сейчас всего без остатка, а еще хотел, что бы тот сам кричал под ним и кончал с его именем на своих сладких устах. Чтобы был мокрым от возбуждения, дрожащим и еще более беззащитным. Посему, помня, как ему нравилось больше, когда бабы сосали ему член, Лешка решил довести Вальку до полного абзаца. А еще он хотел трахнуть его анально, он и девок любил пользовать в попки, а тут, за неимением вагины, другого варианта, кроме разве что нежного ротика, не было.

Валька выгнулся дугой, сливая сперму, Лешка только успел выпустить набухший вибрирующий член, чтобы не наглотаться чужого семени, к этому он пока морально был не готов.

— А теперь ты мне отплатишь за ласку, моя куколка, — разворачивая с легкостью трясущегося Вальку задницей к себе и готовя на скорую руку его вход.

Валька взвыл на проникновение в свое сокровенное место сразу двух пальцев, это было больно и неприятно.

— Не дергайся. Иначе я натяну тебя без подготовки и порву, — зашипели сзади, впиваясь в бедра и не давая и шанса на побег. 

Валька был намного слабее Лехи, и все его брыкания с легкостью пресекались. Алешке, в конце концов, надоели все метания желанного тела перед ним, ведь он ему отсосал, сделал приятное, а он! Посему, нанеся на член первый попавшийся крем, он сжал бедра Вальки сильнее и одним мощным толчком натянул его кишечник на свой изнывающий фаллос. Художник заорал как резанный, его тело сотрясала дрожь, а сам он, как тряпичная кукла, пополз вниз по стенке.

— Черт! — выругался Лешка, опускаясь параллельно Вальке на колени, не доставая из него своего члена. — Ты там такой узкий и горячий, как девочка! А главное, тебя можно ебать без гандонов, не залетишь точно.

— От-пус-ти-те ме-еня... — прошептал, заикаясь от боли, Валька, было такое ощущение, что его раскололи пополам до самого желудка.

— Ни за что, — хмыкнули сзади и для пробы качнули бедрами, вызывая невольные стоны и хрипы паренька.

Валька понял, что он сорвал голос, причем конкретно. А сзади стали врываться в его горящее от боли нутро, принимая стоны от боли за стоны от вожделения.

— Нравится, сучка. Так я тебе еще добавлю! — шипел Лешка, совершенно не обращая внимания, что Валька находится в полуобморочном состоянии.

 

Вновь пришел в себя Валька уже на кровати, рядом лежал его мучитель и видел очередные свои похабные сны, судя по его цветущей харе. Художник попытался выползти из-под его тяжелой руки, но не тут-то было. Карие глаза тут же распахнулись, а руки пресекли все попытки к побегу.

— Ты куда это? — прошипел Лешка.

— Мне в туалет нужно, — соврал Валька, чувствуя, как его подминают под себя и впиваются в его истерзанные губы. 

— Иди и возвращайся быстрее, я еще хочу. У меня такого секса еще ни с кем не было, как с тобой, — ухмыльнулся Лешка, выпуская свою игрушку из рук.

Валька еле-еле собрал не слушающиеся ноги и похромал в коридор. Там, напялив свою грязную одежду, он аккуратно открыл входную дверь и выскользнул из номера своего мучителя, спеша к себе.

Лешка, услышав, как тихо стукнула входная дверь, тут же вышел из сонного состояния приятной истомы. Его добыча сбежала, причем у него из-под носа, а ведь он решил, что паренек смирился со своей участью дырки-сучки, а поди ж, сбежал!

Накинув на себя первый попавшийся халат, Алексей мотанул за сбежавшей своей добычей.

 

Валька добрел по стенке до своей комнаты, устало стукнулся в дверь. Дверь тут же распахнулась, за ней стояли бледные Мишка и Толя. Ребята уже решили искать потерявшегося Вальку по всему студгородку, ибо общагу они уже перевернули.

— Господи, живой! — Мишка затянул парнишку вовнутрь. — Ты где пропадал?

— Я в душ... — прошептал Валька, хромая в район ванной.

— Это кто тебе пол-лица расквасил? — Анатолий рассмотрел в тусклом свете коридора разбитые губы и расцарапанные щеки.

— Цыгане... — Валька добрел до ванной комнаты и закрылся изнутри.

Как только соседи проводили юношу до душа, их входную дверь просто вынесли точным ударом ноги, а на пороге нарисовался Алексей, сверкая голыми ногами из-под короткого халата.

— Где он? — карие глаза смотрели не по-доброму.

— Кажется, ты уже превышаешь свои возможности! — Анатолий сложил руки кренделем, закрывая доступ к ванной комнате.

— Тебя не спросил, ботаник! — огрызнулся Леха, влегкую распихивая обоих парней в разные стороны.

— Эй! — возмутился Мишка. — Ты чего себе позволяешь?

— Открой! — Алексей даже не заметил пурханье сердитых Валькиных соседей.

— Да пошел ты! — ответили изнутри. 

По звукам Валька стоял под душем.

— Я дверь выломаю! Сученыш! — стукнув по двери кулаком.

Анатолий подошел к свирепому Лехе и, взяв за рукав, пытался вразумить взбешенного юриста:

— Сейчас три часа ночи. Может, разберетесь завтра, или я вызываю коменданта с ментами!

Лешка, смерив сердитый взгляд Толика, выдернул с силой рукав и гордо ушел с поля боя, бросив напоследок:

— Он мой.

— Валька! Вылазь, этот придурок свалил! — постучал в дверь ванной Мишка, потирая стукнутое плечо. — Черт, здоровый бугай, а внешне и не скажешь.

Анатолий, прижавшись к ванной двери ухом, вдруг ошалело пробурчал:

— Он, кажется, плачет...

— Валька, ты чего ревешь? — заорал Мишка, теперь сотрясая, как и Лешка двери.

— Успокойся и ставь чайник, а я попробую его вытащить, — отправил на кухню биолог скульптора. — Валька, если не откроешь дверь, я ее выломаю!

— Я сейчас выйду, — пробормотали затравленно из-за двери.

— Вот и ладно, а я пока входную обратно на петли поставлю.

 

Через полчаса сидели на кухне. Валька старался утопиться в кружке с кипятком, смотря на плавающие в ней чаинки, а соседи ждали. Молчание затянулось, и Толька решил разбить напряженную обстановку.

— Валька, ты чего, его девицу трахнул? Я таким взбешенным Леху еще не видел.

— Никого я не трахал... Это он меня...

— ЧЕГО?! — в голос выдали оба соседа, отскребая челюсть от пола.

Валька уткнулся лбом в лежащие на столе руки.

— Да быть того не может! — отмер Анатолий. — Ты-то на кой ему сдался, если все бабы в округе его?

— Спроси его сам, — затравлено прошептали из-под рассыпанных темных волос. — И без того тошно.

Мишка, закрыв рот, громко сглотнул:

— Да как ты к нему попал?

— На меня цыгане напали... хотели изнасиловать и заснять все издевательства на камеру, а он меня отбил и к себе утащил, пока я валялся без памяти.

— Слушай, на Алексея это не похоже. Да он палец о палец не ударит ради кого-то. Тем более устраивать заварушку с цыганами, у него с ними дела и бизнес. Об этом все знают, — Анатолий занял свои руки, крутя бублик.

— А может он их сам натравил, а позже выступил великим спасителем? — заявил Мишка.

— Слишком сложно, не находишь? — покачал головой Толик. — А ты что скажешь, Валька?

— Я не знаю, как жить дальше, — Валька откинул непослушные волосы со своих заплаканных синих глаз. — И мне плевать, сами они на меня напали или кто натравил.

Помолчали, крутя в руках кто свою кружку, кто многострадальный бублик.

— Ты только глупостей не наделай. И не смей себе вены резать или вешаться. Жизнь кончать из-за этого не стоит, — философски разбил молчание Толик.

— Да не собираюсь я кончать с жизнью, просто не знаю, как быть дальше, — возразил более или менее успокоившийся Валька. — Вот скажи. Тебя отбивали от десяти сексуально помешанных бандитов, а затем делали в душе минет?

— А-ааа? — выдали снова синхронно соседи, явно сегодня был не их день.

— Только не говори, что этот придурок сосал тебе член... — выдавил Мишка.

Валька только головой кивнул, а после затравленно прошептал:

— А потом в зад трахнул, до сих пор больно.

— Бля-яяя, Валька! Слушай, по-моему, у Лехи на тебя серьезные виды, — ошалело рассматривая пылающие щеки соседа, прошептал Толик.

— Мне с его видов только унижение, — Валька снова рухнул головой на руки.

— Не-ее, он даже девиц не ласкает, а только о себе заботится, точно говорю. А тебе он член сосал! — Толя все еще не мог поверить в случившееся.

— Слушай, а тебе с кем больше прет: с девчонками или с парнями? — вдруг выдал задумчиво Мишка.

— Да я почем знаю, у меня вообще до сегодняшнего вечера никого не было, — отмахнулся Валька. 

Соседи переглянулись и похабненько заулыбались.

— Так какие проблемы? В воскресенье ты идешь с нами на тусню к географам, снимешь девочку, с твоей внешностью это не проблема, и сравнишь.

— Я никуда не пойду! — Валька замахал категорически руками перед носами заговорчески улыбающихся парней.

Вечеринки он не любил.

 

Когда Валька увидел Леху с девицей на коленях в комнате у географов, он тут же решил свалить, но Мишка с Толькой его подперли плечами сзади.

— Не дергайся, видишь, он с девушкой, чего прыгаешь, как пугливый козлик, — прошипел ему на ухо Мишка.

А Толик, схватив за рукав, утащил в толпу девиц. Как он и обещал: с молодым и сексуальным пареньком потусить хотели практически все девушки, выбирай любую. Особенно старалась крашенная в блондинку Лиза. Она тут же взгромоздилась к нему на колени и, потеревшись бюстом, прошептала:

— А ты меня нарисуешь... обнаженной?! Н-ЮЮЮЮ!

Ни рисовать, ни тем более трахаться Валька с ней не хотел, но, увидев яростный взгляд, брошенный Лехой в его сторону, отделываться пока от девы не стал, приобняв послушно вертлявую красотку за талию.

Посидели, попели под гитару, выпили...

Валька никогда не пил, а тут эта Лиза решила, что пьяненький он быстрее ляжет с ней в постель, посему старалась, доливая ему винцо, а потом, прошептала:

— Пойдем, покурим?

— Я не курю, — Валька помотал своей головой, а вот это он зря сделал, голова поплыла сильнее.

— Просто составишь мне компанию, — и крашенная девица резво потянула легкого Вальку за собой на балкон.

— Нам тоже пора уединиться! — похабненько заявил Леха, утаскивая в том же направлении пришедшую с ним деваху. 

Когда юрист завалился с пьяной раскрасневшейся девицей на балкон, то Лиза, во всю зажав Вальку, тискалась и лизалась со слабо сопротивляющимся пареньком.

Лешка, оценив обстановку, благо был первый этаж, тут же перекинул свою ничего не понимающую датую девицу вниз с балкона.

— Пошла отсюда, пьянь, кому скажешь — пожалеешь!

А затем силком оторвал Лизу от Вальки.

— Чего? Ты тоже хочешь присоединиться к нам? Третьим? — пьяненько заметила крашеная девушка, строя усиленно глазки.

— Нет. Он мой! — зашипел Леха, отправляя вслед первой вторую и хватая пошатывающегося Вальку за шкирдяк. — Еще какую дуру рядом увижу, убью!

— Кого? — не въехал Валька.

— ЕЁ! — рыкнул Леха, приспуская у художника штаны и разворачивая его к себе задом.

— Мне там еще больно... — проскулил Валька, хватаясь за стены, чтобы не упасть, с вина сильно вело в стороны.

— Сам виноват. Не фиг было с девками лизаться, и потом — я тебя хочу! — беспрекословно, по-быстрому растягивая анус и натягивая на возбужденный, чуть смоченный слюной, член.

Власть, которую ощущал над ним Лешка, возбуждала лучше любого афродизиака, а то, как стонал Валька, пытаясь слезть с его члена, как бился в руках, только еще больше распаляло юриста.

— Ты мой! — толчок, срывая стоны у парня, зажатого в его руках. — Только мой. Сука! Ох-ххх! Какой же ты там жаркий и бархатный. Ух-ххх! Ну же, прогнись еще, тебе же будет легче. Ах-ххх! Деточка, ну сильнее. Вот так, хорошая шлюшка! Ум-мммм! — оставил откровенный красный засос на шее, сливая в расшаперенную попку длинноволосого художника.

 

Леха приходил в себя, все еще сжимая в своих руках ослабевшего Вальку, а позже, развернув к себе, впился в губы.

— Завтра же переезжаешь ко мне. С вещами! Понял?

— Нет, — машет слабо головой Валька, пытаясь отодвинуться от распаленного парня.

— Не нет, а да! И будешь трахаться только со мной, я не хочу подцепить какую-либо заразу по твоей вине, — без пререкания.

Алексей еще раз поцеловал сопротивляющегося Вальку и сиганул с балкона вслед за девицам, крикнув на прощание:

— Пока, моя куколка!

 

Валька тупо напялил боксеры. По ногам стекала чужая сперма, чувствовал он себя как дешевая шлюха, которая просто обязана кому-то подставлять свою жопу. Так, пошатываясь, он вернулся обратно в комнату к пьяной толпе. Там его встретили бурей оваций.

— Ну, ты, Валька, и даешь! Просто зверь, а как Лизка визжала. Отпад! — крикнул ему Толя, на коленях которого восседало сразу две девицы. 

Валька, ничего не объясняя, захватив свою куртку, ушел с тусни. Он принял ванную, долго валялся среди пены, а затем лег спать. Его соседи на рогах вернулись домой глубокой ночью.

 

Утром Вальке стало казаться все дурным сном, он даже повеселел: новая неделя — новая жизнь. Встал он, как всегда, раньше всех, все-таки жизнь в деревне накладывает определенный отпечаток. Напялив на себя фартук и заколов волосы на затылке замысловатым узлом, он стал готовить завтрак. Вообще, как поняли Мишка с Толиком, Вальке на кухне лучше не мешать: готовил парень очень вкусно, с удовольствием и из любых продуктов.

Сегодня, достав привезенный еще из деревни шмат мяса и купленную Мишкой картошку, Валька решил сделать отбивные с овощами. Ловкое отбивание горлышком пивной бутылки очередного куска мяса разбудило Тольку. Тот, причапав на кухню с гнездом на голове, стал любоваться работой соседа. Вчера потусили парни круто и, видно, сами хорошо потрахались после ухода Валентина.

— Бля-яяя! Был бы ты девкой, Валя, женился бы, не раздумывая, — заметил Толя, смотря, как очередной кусок после экзекуции отправился отмокать в заранее приготовленный соус.

— Женись, — буркнул тот, не отлипая от процесса приготовления.

— Слушай, а у тебя сестренка есть? — задумчиво рассматривая тонкую талию парня, подчеркнутую сзади бантиком от завязанного фартука.

— Есть, целых две.

— Чур, мне постарше!

— Тогда мне помладше! — крикнул появившийся на кухне смурной Мишка. 

Валька, оглядев обоих, поставил перед ними банку с маринованными огурцами и два граненных стакана.

— Валя, ты святой! — разливая рассол и вылавливая пальцами огурцы на дне банки.

— Угу, святой Валентин. Да и только! — припадая к стакану с рассолом.

Соседи чокнулись соленым нечто и, опрокинув по стакану, зажевали, хрустя огурцами.

— Мамка солила? — спросил Толька с пониманием дела.

— Нет, сам, — начиная отбивать следующий кусок.

— Так что насчет сестер, познакомишь? — влез Мишка.

— Вам-то они зачем? — хмыкнул Валентин, запуляя мясо в соус.

— Ну, если они такие же, как ты, то это просто клад, — пояснил, довольно жмурясь, Толька.

— Ну, даже не знаю. Во-первых, они на меня не похожи совершенно. Так как матери у нас разные, они вылитые тетя Люба — пухленькие и рыженькие, а я похож на свою маму... А потом, им недавно исполнилось всего по годику... — смотря ехидно на вытянувшиеся лица приятелей.

— Черт! — выругался Мишка. — Такой облом. Валентин, и почему ты такой?

— Какой? — принимаясь за картошку.

— Эксклю-юзивный, — выговорил с трудом Анатолий.

— Какой есть. Держите, лентяи, хоть лук почистите и морковку, — всучая каждому отдельный овощ, соседи беспрекословно стали выполнять партийное задание. 

Вкусно поесть любили все.

— Так как с Лизой? — вспомнил Мишка.

— Она так кричала, что, честно, хотелось присоединиться. Ты просто герой вечера, девушки обиделись, когда ты сбежал от нас, — добавил Толя.

— Спросите у Лизы, — пожал плечами Валька, утыкаясь в картошку. Хорошее настроение исчезло без остатка в считанные секунды.

— Не понял, то есть? — округлил глаза Толя.

— Я ее не трахал... — он обернулся, сжимая недочищенный овощ и думая кому зафинтилить по башке.

— Погоди, — Анатолий, положив очищенную морковку, приблизился к Вальке и обнял за плечи, заглядывая в фиалковые глаза полные слез. — Так кто тогда кричал?

— Я... — выдавил Валька, утыкаясь шмыгающим носом в плечо. — Этот гад скинул с балкона обеих девиц, а затем оттрахал меня по полной.

— Так чего ты не позвал на помощь? — подорвался ничего не понимающий Мишка.

— На какую помощь? Чтобы все увидели, как меня имеют в распахнутый зад! Хороша слава.

— Ладно, не грузись, — Толька погладил ласково длинные волосы Вальки. — Хочешь, я ему морду набью?

— Это не поможет: тебя изобьют до полусмерти, либо цыган натравят. Вы оба, конечно, после армии, но вряд ли мне поможете... Да и в туалет за ручку не наводитесь, а я понял, у него везде свои люди.

Валька выпутался из крепких Толькиных рук и, смахнув слезы с глаз, приступил к готовке.

— Жаль, мясо последнее, — сказал повар невпопад.

— Этим хоть не грузись, родители обещали денег прислать на неделе, сходим на рынок, любого купим, — Мишка встал рядом с Валькой, шинкуя лук и морковь. — А вообще, что от тебя хочет этот Алексей?

— Он... Чтобы я с ним вместе жил и подставлялся по первому свисту под его член, — перекладывая на горячую сковородку мясо в соусе. 

— М-да, а у него конкретно с тебя крыша поехала, — хмыкнул Толька. — Вот не ожидал такого, точно. Кстати, мои послали посылку, так что будут грецкие орехи и яблоки.

Родители Тольки жили в Казахстане и слали любые фрукты ящиками.

— Грецкие орехи это здорово, — вздохнул Валька, закладывая гарнир в отдельную сковородку.

 

В универе было, как всегда, шумно и проблематично, добавилось еще куча заданий по общим предметам: истории, неорганической химии, математике. А после первой сессии должно было начаться черчение, вот тут, говорили старожилы, совсем кранты, из-за столов не вылезете. Препод по черчению был просто зверь.

В столовой случилось непредвиденное: к Вальке при всех подошел Алексей со своей бандой и, прижав властно к себе, поцеловал в засос. Пока Мишка, Юрка и вся группа Вальки приходила в себя, Леха удовлетворенно хмыкнул на реакцию окружающих и удалился прочь под улюлюканье своих пацанов. Те же строили Вальке похабно рожи и призывно облизывали губы. Валентин был готов провалиться сквозь землю, сжимая яростно кулаки.

— Вот, сученыш, — прошипел Мишка в спину воздыхателя Вальки. — Нет, ну какой гад!

Валя вдруг почувствовал, что его рукав кофты кто-то тянет вниз.

— Валечка, а ты что, гей? — красавица Соня смотрела предано в его глаза своими огромными очами лани, от чего Вальке захотелось повеситься на первом попавшемся суку.

— А ты чо, не поняла? — радостно вякнул рядом рыжий Вовка. — Он особенно групповухи обожает, подставляет свой растраханный зад кому угодно! Ну как, понравилось, когда тебя пялят по нескольку человек, а, педик?

— Так это ты на него цыган натравил? Падаль! — Мишка тут же вцепился в горло ухмыляющемуся Вовке.

Растаскивали целой толпой, даже физруки подключились к общему процессу.

После свары в столовой поднявшегося в аудиторию Вальку оцепили разозленные девицы. Фурии сжимали кулачки, обрушиваясь на ни в чем неповинного художника.

— Это из-за тебя, педик, Лешенька отказался от нас! — вопила брюнетка, пытаясь Вальке выцарапать глаза.

— Ах ты, педераст сраный, да мы тебе всю твою смазливую морду исполосуем и яйца оторвем! — рычала рыжая, сзади которой подпирала толпа из девиц двадцати.

— Дамы, дамы! — в толпу вклинился, подоспевший Мишка. — Успокойтесь. Все претензии к Алексею, Валька тут вообще ни при чем!

— Как это ни при чем? — взвилась блондинка. — Леша отказывает всем уже неделю. И это из-за этого придурка он стал геем!

— Я-то тут причем? — взвился Валентин, только разборок с чертовыми фанатками Лехи ему не хватало. — Забирайте его себе вместе со всем его говном! Я только рад буду.

На разборку подоспели Славики, тоже встали с Валькой рядом плечом к плечу, помощи хоть от них и никакой, но все-таки поддержка. А тут и его высочество пожаловало со своей бандой.

— Эй, уйми своих коров! — гаркнул Мишка из толпы.

Девушки, заметив подошедшего их кумира, сразу стали строить из себя святую невинность.

— И не подумаю, — хмыкнул Лешка. — Пока со мной жить не станет, палец о палец не ударю. 

Девы на это высказывание замерли, как статуи, тупо соображая.

— Не дождешься! — Вальке обрыдло выслушивать весь этот балаган, он двинул плечом первую попавшуюся на его пути девицу и потопал в аудиторию.

Алешка перехватил его по пути, с силой схватился за плечо и, притянув к себе, снова поцеловал, сминая все Валькино сопротивление.

— Ты будешь моим, хочешь того или нет. Ку-кол-ка! — а потом отпустил, удаляясь под вопли разочарованных бывших любовниц.

Девы, на радость Вальке, потащились за Лешкой следом. Валентин с силой оттер губы рукавом, зло сплюнул и побрел на лекцию.

 

Сдвоенная пара по химии усыпит кого угодно: неорганику читал старичок профессор, и кроме развивающих задач на смекалку, которые он задавал в начале каждой лекции, все остальное Валентину казалось полным бредом.

На перемене между химиями в аудиторию завалили шестеро парней со старших курсов их факультета — этакая богема. Они цепко осмотрели всю аудиторию и в этой куче народа в легкую вычислили Вальку. Валентин опешил. Кроме художников, здесь были все направления: музыканты, актеры, литераторы, модельеры. Народа хуева туча, но парни подплыли только к нему. Заметив старшекурсников в аудитории, воцарилась полная тишина, да это и понятно — чего надобно здесь делегации от сексуальных меньшинств было известно пока не всем.

— Ба, и правда, конфетка! — импозантный блондин уселся на парту Вальки, показав ему игриво проколотый язык. — Котик, на кой тебе этот натуральный «Казанова»? Приходи сегодня в «Красотку», не пожалеешь, мы тебе такого мальчика найдем — закачаешься! Или себе оставим, правда, Шурочка?

Шурочка — смазливый брюнет — обнял сидящего и, положив к нему голову на плечо, игриво мурлыкнул:

— Он мне нравится, дорогуша! Давай оставим?

— Ну, все, конфетка, до вечера. Чмоки-чмоки! — блондин коснулся щеки отпрянувшего от него бледного, как смерть, Вальки.

И все бы ничего, но тут в аудиторию ввалился Лешка со своей бандой. И как он успевал мотаться через парк от одного факультета до другого, Валя, правда, не знал.

— Эй, голубки! Отъеблись от моего парня! — рыкнул Алексей, вставая в позу со своей бригадой, в аудитории запахло жареным, ибо богема просто так на своей территории чужих не терпела. Тут же как по мановению палочки игривые котики превратились в рассерженных диких пантер, причем мужчины, сопровождающие любовную парочку, автоматически надели на руки кастеты.

— Пшел в задницу, говнянный натурал! Это наша территория! — блондин превратился в шипящую гарпию.

— Сам иди туда, сраный педик! Это моя кукла! — Лешкины парни тоже не остались в долгу: кто подоставал биты из-под полы, кто намотал на лапы цепи.

— Ба-ааа! Да за тебя, педераст, как за девицу воюют! — вякнул Вовка на всю аудиторию под общий ржач.

— Усохни, рыжая гнида! — в голос рявкнули блондин с Лехой, а потом оторопевши переглянулись друг с другом.

— Выйдем на пустырь, поговорим? — предложил Лешка.

— Выйдем! — согласился блондин и, найдя Вальку, послал воздушный поцелуй.

А Алексей, отыскав побелевшее лицо рыжего Вовки, пообещал:

— Я с тобой разберусь, говнюк! Ты у меня за все ответишь, и за цыган в том числе.

Обе банды удалились в полной тишине...

Как только их спины скрылись, такой шум поднялся и гам: все перемалывали слухи, носящиеся вокруг Валентина и его ориентации, причем никто не подумал, что обсуждаемый вообще-то сидит тут же, рядом с ними.

Валька же уронил свою голову на согнутые руки и попробовал забыться хоть на время. Положение было — хоть топись.

— Не слушай ты их! — Мишка, сев рядом, обнял товарища за плечи.

— Что, тоже претендуешь на его сладкий зад? — оттаял Вовка.

— Варежку прикрыл, а то Лешке нечего будет вкатывать в асфальт! — рявкнул Михаил, а затем еще сильнее повысил голос и уже гавкнул на всю шумящую аудиторию. — А НУ ВСЕ ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ! — и в уже полной тишине продолжил: — Человеку и так несладко, да вы еще все, как тупые курицы, раскудахтались!

— Ха, смотрите! Он еще этого хуесоса защищает! — провякал кто-то из музыкантов.

— Я тебе такого хуесоса покажу! Сам сейчас лишишься своего хозяйства вместе с яйцами! — пообещал разъяренный Мишка.

— Миша, не надо, — Валентин остановил друга, а после, собрав вещи, вышел из аудитории. 

Провожали его молча, ни одна болонка не тявкнула, и то подарок.

 

Девушки ему теперь не светили. Любую Лешка отделает так, что мама не горюй. Но в чем-то этот прилипала был прав: Вальке нужно было найти такого мужчину, который бы его защитил и от цыган, и от богемы, и от Лешки с его бандой и чертовыми фанатками.

Конечно, можно было бы принять предложение Алексея, и тогда бы закончился весь тот хаос, что закрутился вокруг Вальки за каких-то пару дней. Да только как не слаб был Валентин, он не хотел быть чей-то игрушкой.

Не хотел и не мог.


	2. Тренер

— Слушай, а если ты волосы подстрижешь коротко? — вдруг выпалил Анатолий, зависая вечером с соседями на кухне.

Валька сидел с ногами в мягком кресле и грел руки о горячую чашку чая, Мишка крутил шоколадный пряник.

— Они у меня противные, легкие и скользкие, если короче плеч, то совсем не собрать и лезут то в глаза, то в нос, то в рот. А альтернатива налысо меня не впечатляет, тем более они еще и растут быстро, — вздохнул, объясняя свою прическу Валька. — Меня из-за этих волос и в школе поедом грызли. Пришлось один раз обстричься, так вот, директор после этого слезно попросил моего отца больше такого не делать, так как лохмы дыбом — не самый лучший вариант.

— Да, налысо не стоит… — задумчиво подтвердил Мишка.

— Парни, я, правда, не знаю, что делать, еще один такой безумный день, и я сойду тихо с ума или соглашусь жить с этим придурком!

— Что, совсем так плохо? — изумился Толька.

— Все как взбесились, — вздохнул Валька, утыкаясь лбом в колени.

— Все? — недоуменно смотря то на Мишку, то на Валентина.

— Ну да. Фанатки Алексея раз! — поднял палец Михаил.

— Гомики со старших курсов — два. Знаешь, один такой белобрысый весь в пирсинге, а второй с татуировкой на шее, — пояснил Валька.

— Ого, и эти тоже пронюхали, — изумился Толик. — Представляю, что будет, если Верочка с Шурочкой схлестнутся с Лешкиной бандой, они давно в контрах.

— Не представляй, уже схлестнулись, — покачал головой Мишка.

Анатолий присвистнул.

— Сын цыганского барона Артур — три! — продолжил, тря виски, Валентин.

— А этому чего надо?! — в голос охнули сожители Вальки.

— То же, что и Лешке, и ведь не поленился, нашел, выцепил на перемене и предложил совместно жить. И я как одалиска не буду нуждаться ни в чем, и даже охрану поставит от всех остальных.

— Ну, Валентин, у тебя и рейтинг. На сегодняшний день твоя задница самая желанная во всем университете, — выдал счастливо Анатолий. — Только подумай, три ведущие группировки готовы из-за тебя порвать друг друга!

— Ага, а фанатки Лешки на подтасовке. Только вот у этой задницы никто не спросил, чего она сама хочет, — буркнул Валентин в ответ.

— А может, тебе со мной в секцию на карате походить? — предложил задумчиво Мишка.

— Не смеши, какой из меня каратист? — Валька пытался показать полное отсутствие мускулов на руках. — Я борьбой никогда не занимался.

— Не, послушай, я все понимаю, но хуже не будет, и у нас тренер золотой, он свою технику боя вырабатывает и знает кучу запрещенных приемов. У него старший брат Афган прошел и друзей бывших афганцев до ебени-фени. И потом, говорят, он даже спецназ обучает, а это что-то!

— Запрещенные приемы говоришь, — задумался Валька, — что ж, хуже и так некуда.

 

Тренер, как дикий снежный барс ходил перед стоящим Мишкой и Валькой, те пришли на полчаса раньше тренировки. И теперь выслушивали «фи» разъяренного хищника на их дурную просьбу.

— Михаил, кто тебе разрешил говорить от моего имени, что я буду обучать запрещенным приемам, они поэтому и называются запрещенными и подросткам их знать не следует.

Тренера звали Сергей, он учился в аспирантуре на матфаке и кроме того был помешан на всех видах борьбы. 

«Хорош, — подумал Валька, отслеживая скользящий шаг Сереги. — Дикий и необузданный!»

Тренер был светло-русым, кудлатым, нет, не кудрявым, а каким-то всклокоченным. Роста среднего, ближе к высокому, и очень ладным, изящным.

Темно-серые, как море в бурю, глаза осмотрели Вальку с головы до ног, как будто рентгеном, при этом тренер продолжал разъяренно вышагивать перед двумя замершими подростками.

— Но, Сергей, что ему делать? Ты не представляешь, какая в университете каша из-за него заварилась. Три группировки перегрызают глотки друг другу, а он посередке!

— Три значит? — тренер замер перед застывшим Валькой и заглянул в фиалковые глаза. — И к тебе пристают парни?

Валька судорожно кивнул, но взгляд от свинцовых тяжелых очей не отвел.

— Почему-то меня это особо не удивляет, — Серега почесал затылок шевелюры, которая совсем от этого встала дыбом. — Ладно, что с тобой делать… Ты хоть спортом каким-нибудь занимался?

— Да, плаваньем и бегом на длинные дистанции…

— Что ж, не так плохо, как казалось, значит, ты вынослив, — тренер задумчиво смотрел на Вальку. — Много сразу не обещаю, но вот мои условия. Во-первых, будешь ходить по первости каждый день! Я веду две группы, они чередуются через день: одна начинающая, другая продвинутая. И более того, после основной тренировки дополнительно будешь по часу спарринговаться лично со мной. Если не сдохнешь, то толк будет.

— Я согласен… — прошептал Валька, с ужасом думая, а когда же он будет учиться.

— Тогда с сегодняшнего дня я твой тренер.

 

Так и пошло, первая неделя казалась полным бредом, настолько тяжело давались тренировки Вальке. Но, благо, на это время исчез его сексуальный дониматель, а цыган хоть и околачивался периодически рядом, но сильно не надоедал, видно, ждал решения Валентина.

К середине второй недели Валентин втянулся, руки уже так не дрожали от ударов по груше, как раньше, и мышцы привыкли к нагрузкам.

— Смотрю, ты повеселел, — тренер отпустил всех остальных ребят и теперь собирался индивидуально заняться Валькой. — Да и окреп. Я думал, ты не выдержишь таких нагрузок, молодец.

— Я, правда, стараюсь, надоело быть слабым, — объяснил, становясь перед тренером, Валька, ритуально кланяясь и готовясь к совместному спаррингу.

— Ты художник, тебе нужно беречь руки. Посему, упор в твоих тренировках я делаю на ноги, как девчонкам.

— Почему, как девчонкам? — удивился Валентин, совершенно не сердясь на то, что его сравнили с девушкой.

— Понимаешь, строение сухожилий у женщин немного другое, ты, как художник, должен знать анатомию. Они более гибкие, эластичные, но слабые! По большому счету победить натренированного мужчину одними руками женщине очень трудно. Если только она не застанет его врасплох. А вот ногами любая девчонка может запинать кого угодно, а если на ножках будут еще и острые шпильки… — Серега цокнул весело языком, видно, представив картину.

— Я шпилек не ношу!.. — буркнул Валька.

— Хм-мм, а я тебя за девушку и не считаю. Ладно, мужик, начнем, — и Серега пустился гонять от всей своей широкой души своего ученичка по всему залу.

 

После душа оба одевались на одной лавке.

— Устал?

— Нет!

— Я же вижу, еле дышишь.

— И что? Мне усталость не поможет.

— Хорошо, герой, айда домой! — хлопнул Сергей Вальку по обнаженному плечу.

Тренер, оказывается, жил в той же общаге, только на втором этаже, так что под предлогом, что ему по пути, Сергей каждый день провожал Вальку после тренировок по темноте чуть ли не до его комнаты. Очень часто они замечали, как за ними следит голодными глазами Артур.

— М-да, похоже, ребятки решили взяться за тебя всерьез, — Сергей шел уверено рядом с Валентином.

Художник молчал, а потом задал совершенно выбивший из привычной колеи тренера вопрос:

— А почему у вас нет девушки?

— Нет… — задумался серьезно Сергей. — Потому, что ушла, вышла замуж за представителя золотой молодежи. Богатенького Буратино.

— Значит, была… — тихо в ответ. — А почему сейчас нет?

— Ну, брат, я так не могу лихо скакать по бабам, как другие, и потом, решил отдохнуть и похолостяковать.

Валька еле скрыл свое разочарование, Сергей ему нравился все больше и больше… Но, по-видимому, он предпочитал только женщин, а вот это была уже проблема. 

Валентин стал недавно замечать за собой, что девушки его перестали интересовать совсем. В чем была причина, он не знал, возможно, он не хотел им приносить проблем, а может из-за того, что единственный секс у него был с мужчиной, Алексеем. Даже Сонечка, которая поначалу очень нравилась Вальке, теперь уже не втыкала. А может он хотел почувствовать себя защищенным, уверенным, но ни одна женщина такое ему дать не могла.

Топая же по темноте рядом с Сергеем, он чувствовал себя в безопасности и комфортно, он доверял тренеру, как никому другому.

 

В конце второй недели его тренировок Вальку выцепил между парами Алексей, как оказалось, на их драку с гомиками наткнулись менты и загребли, особо не вникая, всех воюющих в ментовку на пятнадцать суток.

Алексей властно прижал Вальку к себе и совершенно не ожидал, что его куколка-сучка лихо уложит его на пол.

— Держись от меня подальше! — зашипел Валька, пытаясь удалиться от валяющегося в полном ауте Лехи.

Бандюганы Алексея попытались скрутить игрушку босса, но тот рыком остановил их:

— Не трогать, пусть идет!

— Но, Алексей?.. — удивленно протянул один.

— Я вас предупреждал, если увижу хоть одного рядом с ним — сломаю шею. Не прикасаться к моей куколке! — Лешка поднялся с пола и отряхнул джинсы. — Мне нравится, что он сопротивляется, не люблю тряпок.

— У тебя с него совсем крыша поехала, — заметил другой и сразу огреб от Лешки по полные не хочу.

— Это мое дело, кого я ебу! Понятно?

— Конечно, босс… — проблеял полупридушенный, болтаясь в тисках юриста над полом.

 

— Я его сегодня уложил! — радостно сообщая тренеру.

— Кого, если не секрет? — Сергей намыливал себе торс, стоя под соседнем душем, спиной к Вальке, не замечая, как юноша уже давно пожирает его своими фиалковыми глазами.

Тело у Сереги было просто шикарным! Широкие плечи, тонкая талия, поджарая крепкая задница, а ноги… Длинные и стройные, они Вальке нравились больше всего. Да и хозяйство у тренера даже в спокойном состоянии было внушительных, приятных размеров, окруженное светлыми завитками волос.

— Алексея с юридического, у которого своя банда! — похвалился Валька.

— Сильно не ликуй. У тебя получилось только потому, что он не ожидал от тебя этого. Второй раз такое не прокатит. Я понял, о ком ты говоришь, Валька, Алексей серьезный противник. Он с класса седьмого занимается серьезно ушу.

— Откуда вы знаете? — обреченно застывая под душем.

— Его тренер мой друг, так вот, твой Лешка выигрывал уже на нескольких межгородских и международных соревнованиях. А Стасик, очень переживает за него, ибо его техника боя в последнее время насыщенна чересчур неоправданной агрессивностью по отношению к противнику.

— И что же мне делать? — Валька обреченно вышел из-под душа и хлопнулся на стул голой попой.

— Чего с тебя он трясет? — Сергей подошел к своему ученику и обнаженным встал напротив.

Валька поднял взгляд и, сглотнув, уставился в толстый член тренера.

— Он хочет, чтобы я стал его секс-игрушкой.

— Хм-мм, а ты? — переминаясь с одной ноги на другую и тряся мудями практически перед носом студента.

— Нет, конечно! — отлипая от причинного места тренера и переводя взгляд на его задумчивое лицо.

— М-да, этот так просто от тебя не отстанет. Но, ничего, придумаем что-нибудь. Одевайся, нам пора домой, мы с тобой сегодня шибко припозднились, у меня с ранья пары и до них пилить и пилить на другой конец города.

 

Когда они шли по темному коридору общаги, на них налетел Алексей. Сергей как раз собирался открыть дверь в свою комнату, а Валька, как обычно, по дальней лестнице подняться к себе на третий этаж.

— Ты, падаль! Это моя игрушка! — Леха наехал на тренера и был ловко скрючен на полу за считанные секунды.

— Да неужели? — спросил, смеясь, Серега. — А я вот так не думаю.

— Ты кто? — прошипел сквозь зубы, глотая боль, Леха.

— Я его мужчина, — поднимая тушку юриста на ноги и лихо давая пенделя под жопу. — Еще раз увижу, как ты пристаешь к Вальке — кастрирую!

Они постояли в темноте рядом друг с другом, Лешка после ускорения не вернулся, видно, опознав Серегу в темноте по голосу.

— Не стоило меня защищать… — вздохнул тяжело Валька, хотя в его душе все пело и ликовало, если бы все сказанное еще было правдой.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Сергей, почесав затылок, видно, он сам не ожидал, что выпалит такое в пылу сражения. — Айда за твоими вещами, с сегодняшнего дня ты живешь у меня. Надо же поддерживать эту официальную версию. У меня диван довольно удобный, так что приставать не буду, — заверили разочарованного Вальку.

Но даже просто жить с человеком, к которому ты неравнодушен, было для паренька сейчас счастьем.

 

Они вместе поднялись за Валькиными вещами.

— Привет, Михаил, — помахал тренер с порога вытянувшемуся лицу парня с округлившимися глазами, впрочем, у Толи глаза были не менее круглыми. — Валька, собирайся, и так поздно, а мне нужно еще выспаться. 

— Ты куда? — выдавил Мишка, видя, как художник складывает свои вещи из шкафа в объемную сумку.

— К Сергею, — не замедляясь ни на секунду.

— То есть? — провякал тихонько Толя, отслеживая тень бродившего по их коридору скучающего тренера.

— Он предложил жить у него, — сворачивая постель вместе с одеялом и подушкой.

Глаза его приятелей стали квадратными. Валя вздохнул и пояснил:

— На него только что в темноте напал Алексей, видно, не признал. А Сергей, скрутив его, сказал, чтобы он от меня отвалил и что он теперь мой мужчина.

Понимание в квадратные глазки приходило с трудом и медленно, первым оценил это Толька.

— Валька, а ведь это сработает! С Серегой соревноваться за тебя точно никто не будет. Он круче некуда!

— Угу, — безрадостно в ответ.

— Вот именно, чего хорошего, что так гомик, что этак! — по-своему понял мрачность Вальки Мишка.

— Да дело не в этом, — Валька, собрав свои небольшие пожитки, перешел к книгам и художественным принадлежностям, вот этого добра у него было навалом.

— А в чем? — выдали ничего непонимающие парни.

— Тренеру всегда нравились только девочки… — Валька залился нежным румянцем перед своими приятелями.

— Стой, погоди, — Мишка схватился за грудь. — Только не говори, что ты в него влюбился…

Валька рвано кивнул.

— Валька, ну ты даешь! — хлопнул его по плечу Толик. — Значит, ты все-таки по мальчикам?

— Не ори, услышит! — рыкнул Мишка Тольке, а потом обратился к Валентину: — И потом, Лешка тоже был по девочкам, а стал по тебе. Так что тебе и карты в руки, тем более из-за этой «ширмы» вы все равно жить будете в одном номере.

— Ребята, — появившийся в комнате тренер, прервал шушукающихся юношей. — Вы Вальке помогите переехать, а то нам его хозяйство в один присест не перетащить. И запомните — теперь я официально его мужчина. Понятно?

— Ага! — радостно вякнули Толик с Мишкой, помогая скрутить рулоны Валькиной бумаги и хватая его переносной мольберт.

Единственное, это то, что Сергей отказался от Валиных продуктов, которые из холодильника выгреб хозяйственный Толька, объясняя это тем, что у него хватит денег на них двоих, а у студентов мало продовольствия не бывает.

К часу ночи Валька переехал к Сереге. Тренер, как молодой преподаватель, занимал двухкомнатную малогабаритную квартиру. Вся обстановка была выдержана аскетично, в строго светлых пастельных тонах с темно-коричневыми предметами интерьера.

«Пустовато», — подумал Валентин, перемещаясь из гостиной в спальню и застывая с открытым ртом перед четырехместным футоном на возвышении. 

«Траходром», — это все, что сложилось в его голове.

— Располагайся. Завтра я перетрясу свои вещи и выделю тебе место в шкафу, а вот мольберт и все остальное свое хозяйство можешь сложить здесь, — тренер ходил уже только в джинсах, явно не замечая горячих взглядов в свой адрес.

— Почему вы мне помогаете? — Валька присел на диван, вернувшись в зал.

— Ну, я в армии всякого насмотрелся, — раздалось из спальни. — Видел, как молодых зеленых парнишек опускали так, что потом они пытались покончить жизнь самоубийством. Их пускали по кругу деды, трахая до разрыва кишечника. А ты…

Тренер вышел из спальни в домашних длинных хлопковых штанах и, осмотрев своего сожителя, продолжил:

— Несмотря на всю свою хрупкость, ты, Валя, имеешь стержень. И я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь сломал его в тебе.

— Но теперь о вас будут говорить, что вы голубой.

— А вот за мою репутацию переживать не стоит, — хмыкнул тренер, садясь на диван с Валей и обнимая паренька за плечи. — Мне, честно, все равно, что будут вякать окружающие.

— А друзья? — чувствуя, как его сердце пускается в безумный пляс.

— А друзьям по барабану. Будь я хоть фиолетовый в крапинку. На то они и настоящие друзья, — Сергей взлохматил длинные распущенные волосы Вальки и поднялся, уходя к себе. — Они даже будут рады, что ты у меня появился. Вот увидишь, ты им очень понравишься, — хохотнул задорно Сергей и завалился на свою кровать.

 

Валя проснулся, как всегда, рано, привычка, черт бы ее побрал.

Он встал с дивана, убрав свою постель вместе с подушкой вовнутрь, и отправился на кухню.

Пошарив по пустым полкам, Валька понял одно.

Действительно, Серега холостякует и давно. Кроме двух банок тушенки, пачки макаронных изделий и куска затвердевшего сыра, съестного не наблюдалось. В холодильнике за хвост висела сиреневая плюшевая мышь, подтверждая всем известную присказку, и еще, кроме замшелого куска сыра, валялась высохшая луковица и пара долек чеснока.

«И чего он уперся с моими продуктами?» — Валька достал все это «богатство» на стол и приступил к готовке. Что ж, макароны с сыром и подогретая тушенка с чесноком и луком, не так уж и плохо.

Серега выполз на ароматный запах через пятнадцать минут.

— А я, оказывается, приобрел с легкой руки себе знатную хозяюшку, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся покрасневшему Вальке, расхаживающему по его территории в переднике и заколотыми вверх волосами заколкой в виде краба. — Пахнет божественно, боюсь, как бы твои соседи не попросили вернуть тебя на базу.

— Быстрее они переедут к вам. На запах жратвы, — хмыкнул Валька.

— Не к вам, а к тебе. Я ненамного тебя старше, и потом, по-моему, любовники друг друга на вы не называют, — с неподдельным интересом рассматривая хлопочущего рядом с ним паренька.

Валентин быстро накрыл на стол и поставил завариваться чай.

— Это все, что я нашел в холодильнике, больше из съестного ничего нет.

— Ну вот, я опять забыл закупить продукты. Когда живешь один и занят как собака, дома практически не ешь, — оправдался Серега, налегая на утренний горячий завтрак. — Ум-мм, и правда, очень вкусно, давно я так дома не кушал! Но сегодня обязательно заскочу и все куплю. Главное, составь список, в обед я буду дома.

— А можешь купить мяса, а не консервов? Это будет полезнее и дешевле, — спросил, усаживаясь перед Серегой, Валька и, распустив волосы, приступил к трапезе.

— Все, что пожелаешь, я ведь тоже готовить умею, но после разрыва… Практически ничего не хотелось делать дома, — Сережка снова заразительно улыбнулся побледневшему художнику и, дожевывая практически на бегу, вскочил из-за стола. — Все, я поскакал, удачи, и в восемь, как обычно, я жду тебя в спортзале!

Валя, слушая, как хлопнула входная дверь, вздохнул. М-да, быстрее земля перевернется, нежели Сергей обратит на него свое внимание. Как же он хотел, чтобы разыгрываемая ими ширма оказалась правдой.

 

На историю к ним завалилась гейская пара со старших курсов. Валька теперь знал, что блондина с пирсингом и проколотым языком все звали Верочка. Верусика сзади, как и положено, обнимал Шура.

— А ты просто супер-герой, — улыбнулся призывно блондин, усаживаясь прямо перед Валькой и не обращая никакого внимания на поднявшийся шум в аудитории.

— И месяца не прошло, а ты закадрил второго натурала и какого!

Слухи в университете распространялись очень быстро, как понял Валька. Но надо было отдать должное голубым, они признали свое поражение стойко, не потеряв лица.

— Это приглашение для вас обоих. На закрытую гей-вечеринку, — улыбнулся Верочка. — Приходи сам и красавчика своего приводи.

— Будем ждать, — махнул рукой Шурочка. — Пока, милашка!

И, плавно покачивая бедрами, импозантная пара покинула аудиторию.

— Ничего себе! — Мишка заглянул через плечо в пригласительные с тесненными золотыми уголками. — Пойдете?

— А ты как думаешь? Конечно, нет! — отрезал Валя, запихивая бумажки подальше в сумку, преданный взгляд Сонечки его добил окончательно.

Вот только влюбленной в него девушки ему и не хватало для полного комплекта. А ведь возможно, в начале учебного года он был бы очень рад вниманию этой девушки.

 

На перемене Сонечка подловила Вальку в закутке около туалетов.

— Валечка, это правда, что ты стал жить с парнем? — щеки у девушки горели, а глаза умоляли сказать, что все это чушь.

— Я и раньше с парнями жил, — пожал плечами Валентин. 

— Я имею в виду… Как с мужчиной… — лицо евреечки запылало еще сильнее.

— Да, и что? — Валя смерил девушку синим взглядом и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я раньше думала, что это только сплетни… — Соня вздохнула тяжко. — Ты мне очень нравишься.

— Я сожалею, Соня, но девушки меня не интересуют, — Валентин не хотел давать даже эфемерную надежду, тем более он все сильнее и сильнее привязывался к Сергею.

— Ты слышала его, лупоглазая сучка! — из-за угла выплыл Лешка. — А ты, Валька, еще та проститутка, я две недели отсутствовал и что? Ты нашел себе другого ебаля! Что, я мало тебе засаживал сзади? Любишь пожестче и посильнее?

— Это не твое дело! — Валя прикрыл плечом сжавшуюся за его спиной Соню.

Сзади Лешки нарисовалось еще два лыбяшихся лба.

— Именно мое, кстати, именно из-за этой еврейской пизды твой рыжий одногруппник натравил на тебя цыган. Что, девочка, не знала? А ведь именно благодаря тебе я из него сделал гея, — хмыкнул на еще более увеличившиеся глаза Леха. — Кстати, этому говнюку повезло, так как он сыграл мне на руку, но я с ним еще разберусь. А ты чего удивлен, Валечка? Соня из богатой семьи и завидная невеста, а ваш рыжий не дурак.

— Соня, иди в группу. Пропусти ее! — Валя повернулся к замершей девушке, но та покачала отрицательно головой, понимая, что при ней насиловать Вальку вряд ли будут.

— Вот именно, ступай, ты свою задачу выполнила превосходно, — ухмыльнулся похабненько Лешка. — Ну, и как тебе спится под тренером?

— Замечательно!

— Мне можешь не врать, это все фарс! Мне приходилось брать каждый раз тебя через силу. Не думаю, что ты вдруг согласился подставлять кому-то свою жопу добровольно.

Валя смотрел, как все три рожи расплылись в ухмылке.

— Я его люблю! — сжал кулаки Валька и ударил.

Конечно, чуда не произошло, и Лешка с легкостью блокировал удар, перехватив руку за тонкое запястье и притянув Валентина к себе.

— Ты стал сильнее, мне это нравится. В противном случае ты бы мне надоел через недели две и я бы тебя бросил, а сейчас… — Лешка впился в губы Вальки. — Я не отступлюсь так просто, Валентин! И если то, что ты сказал, неправда, то тебе мало не покажется.

Лешка отпустил художника и пошел прочь.

— Это правда? — у Сони из глаз текли слезы.

— Смотря в чем? — Валентин яростно оттирал губы.

— Ну, что из-за меня…

— Успокойся, Соня, мне всегда нравились мужчины. И ты тут не причем, — он, конечно, врал, раньше он вообще не задумывался, кто ему нравится, но не хватало, чтобы Соня стала винить себя в его проявившейся ориентации.

— И то, что я люблю Сергея, это то же правда.

А вот в этом он нисколько не кривил душой.

— Значит, ты счастлив? — девушка вытерла глаза рукавом.

— Да. Мы ведь останемся друзьями? — Валя ласково улыбнулся деве и повел за ручку в мастерскую.

 

— Ого, кто же та прекрасная дама, которая вновь заставила моего братика ходить по продовольственным магазинам? — Игорь столкнулся с Сережкой в супермаркете и, заглянув в листочек, написанный каллиграфическим красивым почерком художника, присвистнул. — Судя по ее почерку, она очень аккуратна, а по списку провизии — серьезная и хозяйственная.

— Привет, Игорек, — Сережка обнял своего старшего братика. — Давно не виделись.

— Я смотрю, у тебя наконец-то стала налаживаться личная жизнь, — Игорь катил каталку рядом с Сергеем и по пути выбирал продукты.

— М-мм, можно сказать и так, — улыбнулся своим мыслям Серега.

— Я рад, хватит хоронить себя, все-таки два года прошло.

— Только поучать не надо. Сам-то так и не женился, а ведь на пять лет меня старше.

— Ну, и что, зато у меня теперь есть сын, — рассмеялся Игорь.

— Ого, когда успел? — округлил глаза Сергей.

— Ирина родила… — старший брат насупился. 

— Иришка, во дает! Поздравляю!

— Не с чем. Она отказалась от ребенка, сказала, что ей все обрыгло, я загубил ее молодость и ей нужно устраивать личную жизнь. Так что мой сынишка живет теперь с нашими родителями, мама настояла…

— Сочувствую…

— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, это была даже не любовь, а привязанность, и, наверное, даже привычка. Как у нее, вечно ждать меня с войны и на войну, так и у меня, что кто-то ждет кроме мамы и папы, — Игорь, помолчав, снова улыбнулся. — А мой Антошка это как подарок! И я Иришке благодарен за него, правда, очень. А ты чего пропал на год, мать вся извелась, да и отец тоже.

— Ну, как тебе сказать, хотел побыть в одиночестве, все осмыслить, обдумать. Да и потом, это ты у них любимчик, а не я, — улыбнулся своему брату-оптимисту Сережка.

— Не говори ерунды. Можно подумать, они тебя не любят!

— Любят, не ерепенься, — складывая продукты согласно Валькиному списку.

— Ну, так познакомишь со своей половинкой? — заискивая перед малым.

— Можно. Приходи ко мне на тренировку. Так и быть познакомлю, — хохотнул Сережка. — Заодно и жирок свой растрясешь. Только сильно не падай, когда увидишь.

 

Валентин округлил глаза, когда рядом с Сергеем нарисовался похожий чертами крепкий мужик, вполовину шире в плечах тренера.

— Это мой брат Игорь, мы сегодня проводим тренировку вдвоем.

И понеслось, братики их укатали за полтора часа до состояния выделанной шкурки.

Когда основная масса устало потянулась к раздевалкам, Валька подошел робко к Сергею.

— Валентин, сегодня дополнительной тренировки не будет, так что идем домой и у нас сегодня гость. Игорь, знакомься, это Валька, — пояснили, поворачиваясь в сторону выпавшего из реальности старшего брата.

 

После сытного ужина братики уединились в гостиной, а Валька разложил свои домашние задания, оккупировав стол в столовой.

— Так, а теперь рассказывай, чего это тебя на мальчика потянуло? — ухмыльнулся Игорь. — А свои сказки оставь для друзей. Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Ты так свою Кристину глазами не пожирал.

Сергей взлохматил свою шевелюру и озорно улыбнулся.

— Что, так заметно?

— Не знаю, как для других и Вальки, но для меня — да, — Игорь откупорил бутылку вина и налил в два бокала. — Ну, так почему?

— Сам не знаю, но как увидел его глаза, понял, что пропал… — беря в руки бокал и пробуя кровавую жидкость на вкус.

— Может ты и раньше баловался? Скажем, в армии? — съехидничал Игорь.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Серега. — Но не могу отрицать, меня это заводило.

— Как пялят очередного салагу взводом?

— Прекрати! Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю, — Сергей сурово стрельнул глазами в сторону брата. — Просто застал один раз двух лейтенантов в душе за этим делом. Заверяю, там было все по обоюдному согласию. Пришлось отдрочить по-тихому в соседней кабинке. Они так стонали…

— Тьфу ты! Я тебе, а он! — сплюнул Игорь.

— Сам завел разговор, — огрызнулся Серега.

— Но ты с ним еще ни разу, как я понял? — заглядывая в бушующее море глаз.

— Нет. Да и вряд ли что-то будет. Я даже не знаю, что меня больше пугает, то, что он предпочтет девушку, или ответит мне взаимностью.

— Чего-то я не пойму никак… — озадаченно промолвил Игорь.

— Ну, видишь ли, Вальку один ублюдок силком заставлял заниматься с собой сексом. А он, как мог, сопротивлялся…

— Угу, и ты, в конце концов, взял его под свое теплое крылышко.

— Ну да.

— И он вдруг с легкостью вот так согласился?

— Когда на твою шкуру претендуют три группировки, а ты в самом эпицентре…

— Повезло мальчику, ничего не скажешь… И как только он все это вынес?

— Валька, не смотря на внешность, крепкий парень.

— Жаль, что парень, с девкой столько бы проблем не было.

— Ну, разве что незапланированной беременности на первом курсе, — рассмеялся своим шальным мыслям Серега.

— Извините, — Валька приоткрыл стеклянную дверь. — Я только возьму халат и полотенце, можно?

— Конечно, Валя! Это ты нас прости, засиделись, а тебе уже спать пора, — улыбнулся Сергей Вале, смотря, как тот берет банные принадлежности, и, закалывая волосы высоко в пук, идет в сторону ванной.

— М-да, и почему он не девушка? Красив чересчур и, собака, так сексуален, — выдал задумчиво Игорь, скрывшемуся в ванной комнате пареньку.

— И ты считаешь меня извращенцем, — хмыкнул Сергей.

— А как готовит, — Игорь вдруг шаловливо улыбнулся. — А если ответит?

— Ох! Не береди мою бедную душу, брат. И потом, ему и так хватает проблем, а тут еще ярлык —гей. Ты хоть представляешь, что будет с его родителями?

— М-да, вот что будет с нашими, если узнают, — почесывая озадачено широкий бритый затылок.

— Исчезну еще на год или два.

— Ну да, годом больше, годом меньше. Ладно, предков беру на себя, как-нибудь подготовлю.

— Спасибо…

— А Стас так и вешал тебе плюшевую мышь в холодильнике?

— Угу, так раньше я хотя бы вспоминал, что нужно купить консервы, — рассмеялся Сергей.

— Ну вот, от Вальки сплошные плюсы, с ним язву желудка ты точно не заработаешь. А все остальное… Прорвемся, братик, где наша не пропадала.

 

Когда Валентин вышел с мокрыми волосами из душа, гостя уже не было, а Сергей, развалившись обнаженной звездой поверх одеяла на своем трахадроме, вовсю храпел.

«Черт!» — выругался про себя Валька, как же ему хотелось прижаться к этому телу, улечься на вздымающуюся грудь головой, но, постояв еще немного, художник тяжело вздохнул и отправился на свой холостяцкий диван.

 

— Ты здорово рисуешь, — Серега стоял за плечом, попивая утренний кофе, и смотрел, как Валька роется в завале своих рисунков, перекладывая из одной папки в другую свои наброски.

— Это так, черновой материал, не более… — отмахнулся Валя.

— Ого, да ведь это же Мишка! — рассматривая легкий набросок обычным карандашом.

Приятель Вальки как живой смотрел с листа, озорливо прищурив глаз и чуть поджав губы в издевательской ухмылке.

— Да, мне еще в школе говорили, что у меня хорошо выходят портреты, шаржи и карикатуры, — поддакнул Валя.

— А можно посмотреть? Я всегда мечтал рисовать или играть на пианино. Но с моим слухом и лапищами… В общем, кроме борьбы я ни к чему не способен.

— Я бы с тобой с удовольствием махнулся талантами, причем не глядя, — Валя всучил оставшиеся рисунки в пухлой папке Сереге в руки.

— Не дури. Такой талант! Это же твое творчество, твоя жизнь, — рассматривая другие портреты и радостно восклицая. — А это Толик.

— Но вы же создаете свой стиль боя? Это тоже своего рода творчество, и без вложения части себя, своей души в любимое дело, это невозможно, — возразил серьезно Валентин, смотря, как задумался тренер над его словами.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, — улыбнулся Сергей. — Когда тебя ждать домой?

— В обед я уже буду свободен… — пожал плечами Валентин и, бросив взгляд на часы, засуетился. — Черт, я опаздываю!

— Планшет!

Сергей видел, как Валька схватил планшет и умчался прочь.

Он еще минут десять сидел задумчиво, смотря в сторону хлопнувшей двери, а после снова вернулся к наброскам. 

Там была практически вся группа Вальки, судя по мольбертам, кистям и краскам, которые присутствовали рядом с нарисованными персонажами.

Юноша очень хорошо передавал характер людей и свое отношение к ним. Кудрявая девушка с огромными выпуклыми еврейскими глазами была написана с большой любовью, что резануло сразу по сердцу тренера. Сергей даже отложил этот рисунок в сторону и приступил к рассматриванию других. Близнецы в шутовских клоунских колпаках с бубенцами и ехидными озорными рожицами сразу говорили наблюдателю об их проказливом характере. Крепкий парень в кепке выглядел как добрый умиротворенный мишка. Светловолосый юноша с луком и стрелами в зубах смотрелся довольно смешно и комично, ну а несколько НЛО над его головой, говорили явно об увлечении парня. На следующем листе были изображены две девушки в обнимку, просто песнь радости и печали! Настолько девушки были противоположностью друг другу.

Но Сергея заинтересовал другой портрет. Парень, смотрящий с него, вызывал странные тревожные чувства. Судя по определенным стандартным признакам, молодой человек должен быть рыжим, как говориться, опаленным, выжженным. Эта выжженная пустота читалась и в его пристальных глазах, смотрящих прямо в лицо Сергею, а еще было чувство, что глаза жили какой-то отдельной, темной жизнью. Портрет тренеру не понравился, да и сам парень, изображенный на нем, тоже.

— Наверно Валькин недруг, — прошептал задумчиво Сергей.

Следующий рисунок откровенно вызвал у Сереги ржач, голый мужик летел по воздуху на огромном собственном члене, орошая спермой проплывающие под ним поля, леса, причем, то, что это Лешка, не вызывало сомнения. Лицо своего мучителя Валька изобразил гротескно, но до жути узнаваемо.

— А ты его здорово приложил, — рассматривая кукрыникс и вытирая выступившие от смеха невольные слезы, рассмеялся Серега. — Ай да, Валька! Ай да, молодец!

Отсмеявшись, Сергей перевернул этот порно-рисунок и тупо уставился в следующий.

С листа на Сергея смотрел он сам, Валя набросал его портрет, когда он читал газету.

— И когда только успел? — видно было, что это раннее утро, как дышит ветер сзади Сергея в занавеску, а пар от чашки кофе касается его заостренных скул.

Полюбовавшись, Сергей перевернул лист и снова завис над следующим наброском. Теперь его застали врасплох обнаженным по пояс сзади и изящно изогнувшимся за кружкой на посудной полке. Следующий набросок — он в душе в пол-оборота под падающей водой намыливает себе грудь. Серега осмотрел свою детально прорисованную поджарую задницу и сглотнул, голова шла кругом. А дальше...

Он на диване, читающий какой-то журнал, он спящий на футоне, он отжимающийся от пола, он заносящий удар ногой противнику в спортивном кимоно и так далее.

— Да когда он успел? Я ни разу не видел, как он рисует. Неужели все это сделано по памяти? М-да, и, судя по всему, я его излюбленная модель… Даже ту девушку с большими глазами он нарисовал всего один раз.

Сергей, сложив рисунки снова в папку по порядку, серьезно задумался, смотря на лицо еврейской девушки. В коридоре послышался стук открываемой двери, и влетевший раскрасневшийся Валька выхватил у Сергея папку из рук.

— Извини, но я кое-что забыл! — он быстро стал шарить по рисункам и выдернул нужный пук в самом конце. — Все, до обеда!

И снова умчался прочь, краснея щеками, как спелыми помидорами.

Сергей, посмотрев недоуменно вслед убежавшему, и проверил свою догадку.

Все наброски с ним из папки исчезли без следа…


	3. Новые отношения. Конец.

— С сегодняшнего дня ты будешь тренироваться со Стасиком, — озадачил Вальку с утра Сергей.

— Ну почему? — фиалковые глаза разве что не ревели.

— У меня начинается серьезная подготовка к международным соревнованиям, Валя, я должен довести «стариков» до кондиции, даже младшую группу я передал своему другу Александру из спецназа. А со Стасиком я хочу, чтобы ты поработал еще и потому, что он тренер твоего разлюбезного Лешки.

— Лешка не мой! — огрызнулся Валька и тяжело вздохнул. — Стасик, так Стасик.

 

Стасик был мелким, в мятом свитере, щупленьким ботаником с семенящей походкой и круглыми очками на носу, толщина стекол которых впечатляла.

— Стас, знакомься, это Валентин, — представил Сергей художника.

— Тот самый? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся мужчина.

— Ага! Ладно, ребята, меня уже ждут, — отправляясь за сеть в дальнюю часть зала, где стояло человек двадцать «стариков» и еще десять мужчин из спецназа. Тренировка обещала быть очень суровой.

— Ну, здравствуй, — Стас пожал левую руку Вальки так, что послышался хруст костей. — Правую трогать не буду, Серега сказал, что здорово рисуешь.

— А если я левша? — потирая саднящую ладонь.

— Нет, ты правша, — нанося скользящий удар и видя, как Валька правой рукой делает автоматически блок. — А надо, что бы в бою обе руки работали одинаково.

Стасик посмотрел через очки на ладони парня.

— Тебе больше всего подойдет стиль тигра!

— А какой самый сильный?

— Хм-мм, они практически равнозначны, главное достичь с телом и душой гармонии и отточить мастерство. И сегодня я научу тебя медитации.

 

Они медитировали уже полчаса, из-под приоткрытых ресниц Валька отрешенно наблюдал, как Серега гоняет тридцать мужиков по залу. На том конце шли тренировочные бои, его любимый сейчас спарринговался сразу с тремя противниками и, судя по стонам последних и рваному дыханию, разносящемуся на весь зал, весьма успешно.

— Ты не на Серегу смотри, а внутрь себя, — раздалось ехидненько с боку. — Сосредоточься на выдохе и вдохе, отпусти сознание и расслабься. Ну же, вдох — выдох, жизнь — смерть… Ну вот, уже лучше.

Ему проверили тихонько пульс на руке.

— На сегодня достаточно, а теперь разминка, — снимая очки и оставляя их в безопасности на высоком подоконнике.

После медитации началось такое, что Валька понял, Сергей его очень даже жалел! Теперь ему уже было некогда кидать влюбленные взгляды через сеть в гущу сражений, его самого выматывали под орех, доводя до черты полного изнеможения.

Закончили они гораздо позже группы Сергея.

— Молодец, я думал, будет хуже, — похвалил Стасик, натягивая на нос очки. — А теперь в душ.

Уже одеваясь после помывки, Валька заметил.

— А как вы сражаетесь без очков, у вас же плохое зрение?

— Ну, брат, ты и вопросы задаешь. Зрение в борьбе это не главное, я вижу всем телом от пальцев на ногах, до пальцев рук, и чувствую, как ты двигаешься в пространстве.

— Здорово! — улыбнулся Валентин. — А давно вы занимаетесь ушу?

— С класса с шестого. Я же, как и ты, не отличаюсь особым ростом, мускулами или каким-либо умением. Надоело быть слабым, вот и пошел в секцию. Год собирал шишки, а потом ничего, стало легче. И у тебя тоже получится. Тем более Серега с тобой за месяц поработал неплохо. Скажи, ему нужно опять весить лилового мыша в холодильнике?

— Так это вы? — рассмеялся задорно Валька.

— Угу.

— Нет, не надо, с харчей разжиреет.

— Ну, вот и хорошо. А то я все переживал, что Серый от голода коньки отбросит, — лукаво улыбнулся Стасик из-под громоздких очков.

 

Две недели Стасик тренировал Вальку, две недели Серега дрался как сумасшедший с боевиками и со старшими ребятами недалеко от них.

Валька своего любимого просто физически не видел дома. После тренировки он доходил до общаги вместе со Стасиком, именно там тот парковал свои старенькие Жигули. Хотя можно было оставлять машину рядом со спортзалом. Валя все понимал и не ерепенился, тем более его новый тренер был прекрасным собеседником и о Китае с Японией мог говорить часами. Рассказывая как особенности того или иного стиля борьбы, или смакуя прекрасные творения древних гравюр Хокусая. Особенно нравились Стасику виды Фудзиямы.

Кроме того, за две недели Валька был посвящен во все слабости Алексея. Как оказалось, Лешка был силен в близком контакте, но пропускал низкие подножки. Брал нахрапом, но здорово изматывался, если бой шел слишком быстро, долго, и противники резво передвигались по площадке…

— Алексей — спринтер, — поучал Стасик, — если его вовлечь в затяжной динамичный бой, то расклад может измениться в твою пользу. Но он прекрасно знает свои слабости и старается одолеть противника в первые минуты и ему это здорово удается. Удар его обеих рук бронебойный!

Стасик никогда не расспрашивал Вальку о жизни с Серегой, видно, это для него была запретная тема, но с удовольствием рассказывал о своей жене Женечке и дочке Маришке.

— Вы к нам в субботу приезжайте вместе. Женя пирог испечет с яблоками, — улыбнулся Стасик. — Моя женушка хочет познакомиться с тобой.

— Я не знаю, столько задают… — покраснел Валька. — Да и потом тренировки…

— Ничего, отдыхать надо и тебе, и тем более Серёге. Он совсем своих пацанов загонял. Бедные, уже от него на карачках выползают, сам видел.

Так балагуря, добежав до общаги, они распрощались и Стасик, залазя в тачку, помахал рукой.

— В субботу ждем! И без возражений.

— Хорошо! — махнул ответно Валька, исчезая в подъезде.

У их номера с Серегой, Вальку ждали Мишка и Толька. Как и говорил Валька, теперь его приятели часто зависали у него на кухне, принося, правда, продукты с собой в лучших традициях общаги.

— Чего так долго? — буркнул Мишка, давая место, чтобы Валька открыл двери, Сергея еще дома не было. — Вы вообще из спортзала вылазите?

— Практически нет. А у меня вообще завал — я теперь обитаю в двух местах: либо в изостудии, либо в спортзале, а устные предметы учу на кухне. Пипец полный!

— Ого! — пощупав предплечье Вальки, уважительно крякнул Толька. — А они тебя подкачали, я грецкие орехи принес. Во!

— Здорово, проходите, — Валя широко пригласительно распахнул дверь и, скинув сумку, отправился прямиком на кухню, Сергей придет измотанным и голодным.

 

— Как у вас сейчас? — поинтересовался Мишка, смотря, как Толька раскалывает орехи и передает ядрышки Вальке. Мясо под сладким соусом с грецкими орехами обещало быть просто супер.

— Никак, ровно… Я живу на диване. Если вы об этом.

— Что, совсем никаких подвижек? — уточнил Толя.

— Господи, парни, мы даже ни разу не целовались. Не говоря уже о большем, — Валя успевал еще и зелень шинковать при этом, а затем, набрав полную тарелку орехов, всучил Мишке с приказом измельчить.

— Садист, — буркнул тот, толча твердые маслянистые ядрышки в ступе.

— Угу, есть хочешь?

— А как же!

— А вкусно?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь!

— Тогда толчи, — подвел итог словесной баталии между Мишкой и Валькой Толя.

Послышался шум ключа, и в квартиру вполз, пошатываясь, Сергей.

— Привет, ребята.

— Я пока ничего не сделал, — расстроился искренне Валька.

— Ничего, я пока полежу. А ты разбуди меня часика так через два, — попросил Сережка и ушел вглубь квартирки.

— И часто он так себя выматывает? — покачал головой Толька.

— Последнюю неделю постоянно. Что ж, приступим к готовке, — и Валя как жонглер стал лихо доставать сковородку и кастрюльки.

 

Сегодня Стасик отпустил его раньше, у Сереги тренировки тоже не было, по залу бегала младшая Сережкина группа, которую в хвост и в гриву гонял Сашка из спецназа, Сережкин друг.

Валька, придя домой, свою любовь не застал, но разворошенный футон говорил, что полдня, как минимум, Сережка просто тупо валялся в постели.

— Надо бы перестелить, — Валька задумчиво взял подушку и, поднеся к лицу, вдохнул. Пахло Сережкой, пряно и возбуждающе…

И вместо того, чтобы снять белье и застелить новое, Валька улегся на место, где еще сохранилось тепло любимого, и прикоснулся к возбужденному своему члену, приспустив себе штаны. Желание накатило остро и неожиданно, паренек, прикусив нижнюю губу, стал остервенело гонять шкурку вдоль всего ствола, пока оргазм не накрыл его, принося необходимую и долгожданную разрядку.

Семя выплеснулось струей прямо на простынь, а Валька, свернувшись клубком под одеялом, забылся в сладкой дреме.

 

Его разбудили нежные прикосновения, ласковые руки гладили по голове, аккуратно перебирая темные пряди упругих волос.

— Совсем тебя Стаська загонял, бедный мой мальчик, — Сережка наклонился к Вальке и легонько поцеловал в уголок губ.

Это было настолько неожиданно, что Валька резко распахнул свои глазищи и уставился в сталь напротив. Сергей, вздрогнув, отпрянул, а после, увидя испуганное личико Вальки, отвернулся от него и схватился за голову.

— Валечка, прости… Я не хотел тебя пугать. Думаю… тебе лучше вернуться к Мишке и Толе…

— Почему? — выдавил Валя, садясь на постели.

— Я обещал тебя защитить от приставаний, а сам… Валя, я не смогу больше сдерживать себя. У меня просто крышу сносит, когда ты рядом…

Сережку всего трясло, когда он почувствовал, как сзади прижимается гибкое тело, а его талию обнимают тонкие руки.

— Я люблю тебя, Сережа, — Валя поцеловал за ухом своего любимого, чувствуя, как тот расслабляется.

А Сергей, придя в себя от Валькиного признания, нежно перетянул своего мальчика к себе на колени, усаживая к себе лицом. Валька оплел его бедра своими сверху, разведя ноги по максимуму и прижимаясь к груди Сережки.

— Значит? — Сергей все еще не мог поверить.

— Люблю, — откровенно трясь о поджарый торс.

— Но ведь тебе было неприятно с парнем? — прикасаясь кончиками дрожащих пальцев к скулам, отслеживая тонкий изгиб крыльев носа любимого.

— Мне было неприятно с Алексеем, а не с тобой, — буркнули в ответ, расстегивая рубашку и оглаживая прокаченную грудь.

— Валя, ты уверен в этом, может, тебе просто со мной спокойно и комфортно?

— Нет, не только это, я люблю тебя, — художник потянулся за поцелуем и ему ответили, трепетно, но властно, не давая и шанса на отступление.

Сережка стянул с Вальки футболку и прижался к его оголенному телу, шаря по нему жадными руками и никак не насыщаясь. А позже легко приподнял за ягодицы и стащил штаны вместе с боксерами. Теперь на Вальке ничего не было.

Сергей аккуратно положил юношу на одеяло, а сам навис сверху, наслаждаясь разметанным и возбужденным пареньком. Член Вальки уже стоял и сочился, показывая, как он хочет Сережку. И взрослый мужчина не заставил себя ждать, выцеловывая желанное тело, двинулся вниз к светлой торчащей вертикально головке.

— Какой ты красивый, — мурлыкнули между распахнутых Валькиных ног, приникая ртом к пенису и ласково посасывая, массируя яички, оглаживая раздвинутые бедра.

— Ох-ххх! — Валька выгнулся дугой, на много его не хватило, несколько движений по его перевозбужденному органу, и он кончил тренеру в рот.

Сережка слез с футона и, подтянув паренька за ягодицы к краю, приподнял его колени. Валька понял сразу, разводя шире ноги и прижимая колени к своей груди, полностью раскрываясь перед взором любимого человека. А Сергей, разведя ягодицы, приник к его анусу языком, обильно смачивая слюной вперемешку со спермой и кончиком проникая вовнутрь.

— Ах-ххх! — застонал Валька, возбуждаясь по новой.

— Я сейчас, — Сергей зашарил в прикроватной тумбочке, вылавливая полупустой занюханный от старости тюбик невесть какого крема. — Это было где-то здесь...

Он выдавил все без остатка и, снова взяв член Вальки в рот, проник в задницу сразу двумя пальцами. Валя зашипел, дернувшись, чем напугал Сергея.

— Больно?

— Нет, просто неприятно, сейчас привыкну, подожди чуть-чуть, — объяснили сверху, Валька приподнялся на локтях над кроватью.

— Давай тогда не будем?

— Нет, я хочу, продолжай! — практически приказом.

Сережка стал ласкать кишечник Вальки изнутри, удивляясь, насколько нежны на ощупь горячие стенки, и ища простату парнишки.

— О-ооо! — Валька выгнулся дугой, подтверждая, что Сергей нащупал искомое.

Вот так растягивая, уцеловывая покусанные губы и периодически надавливая на чувствительный бугорок, Сережка продолжил готовить под себя своего мальчишку.

— Сереженька, я больше не могу. Не мучай, входи, а? — простонал Валя, он был мокрым как мышка, покрасневшим и прекрасным, с точки зрения Сереги.

— Ты еще слишком узкий, я даже головку в тебя не протолкну.

— Но ведь я там не девственник, я потерплю.

— Это ты с Лешкой, может, и терпел, ты просто мой агрегат не видел в возбужденном состоянии, — ответили категорично, а затем, стянув штаны, улеглись с боку Вальки, предоставив его глазам возбужденный, стоящий колом, член.

— Бля-яяя!

— Во-во.

Валя потянулся ртом к толстой красной головке, которая увенчивала длинный переплетенный венами ствол, и взял, как мог, глубже в рот, слушая, как застонал Серега. А после, обильно смочив слюной, отпустил.

— Все равно я хочу почувствовать его в себе.

— Мазохист, — буркнули у него между ногами, но развернулись и припали к мягким просящим губам. И, закинув ножки к себе на плечи, приставили головку к обильно смазанному анусу.

— Готов?

Валя кивнул, сжав плечи Сергея, чувствуя, как что-то огромное проникает вовнутрь, с болезненной наполненностью раздвигая стенки кишечника. Валя застонал, из глаз брызнули слезы, а тело сотряслось от болезненных ощущений.

— Валька, я так не могу! — Сергей, уцеловывая парнишку под ним, вспотел сам, стараясь не сорваться и не порвать, но Валентин, сжав лодыжками шею своей любви, сам толкнулся вперед, насаживаясь до основания и прокусывая свою губу до крови.

Сережка удивленно почувствовал, как ягодицы паренька упираются в его горячий пах.

— Ты как?

— Нормально, дай немного передохнуть и начинай двигаться, — Валя языком пытался остановить кровь от собственного укуса и, чувствуя, как ему помогает Сережка, слизывая соленые капельки.

Он поддел пробно бедрами вперед и, услышав ответный стон Вальки, стал двигаться, наращивая темп, член похабно хлюпал в расшаперенной попке, а Валька начал стенать уже от возбуждения, которое спиралью разрасталось в паху, накрывая его полностью с головой и выплескиваясь пряной струей между трущимися друг об друга горячими телами.

Сережка застонал, замирая внутри своего любовника, кишечный спазм до боли зажал головку его члена, а когда Валька расслабился, обрушился в вожделенную задницу мощными толчками, сливая с громким рыком вовнутрь на пятом толчке.

Тренер еще сильнее прижал распластанного Валю и, перекатившись на спину, уложил его поверх себя, медленно доставая из парнишки свой опавший член. Валентин чувствовал, как сперма вытекает из его зада на низ живота Сережки, но его большого любовника это волновало меньше всего, сейчас тренер просто уцеловывал своего художника. До потери пульса, до нехватки кислорода.

— Господи, как же я тебя люблю, Валечка, — давая наконец-то вздохнуть своему любовнику. — Да я ради тебя порву кого угодно.

А Валька балдел от родного тепла и нежности, лившейся на него, и совсем не обращал внимания на здорово саднящий зад.

 

На следующий день в столовой к обалдевшему Вальке и не менее выпавшему из реальности Мишке подсел Сергей. Он демонстративно прижал красного, как вареный рак, любимого к себе и, поцеловав, прошептал на алеющее ушко:

— Я соскучился.

— Я тоже, — промямлил Валька.

— Давно я не обедал в студенческой столовой. Ладно, сейчас возьму что-нибудь перекусить и вернусь.

— А он натурально играет, — восхитился Мишка, смотря вслед поджарой фигуре тренера.

— Уже не играет, — улыбнулся цветущий на всю столовую Валька, видя, как Лешка сжал кулаки и, психанув, двинулся в сторону выхода. Как бы он не был взбешен, но затевать при всех драку с преподом, да еще который его намного сильнее, это по его разумению было весьма глупо.

— Поздравляю! — Мишка хлопнул Вальку по плечу и хитро подмигнул.

 

В субботу они прибыли в гости к Стасику на мотоцикле Сергея. Их встретила Женечка, она оказалась худенькой блондинкой с забранными в хвост волосами. Валька только успел стащить с себя защитный шлем.

— Боже! Какой же ты хорошенький! — всплеснула она руками. — А я думала, Стасик мне врет, чтобы подогреть интерес. Валечка, пойдем. Я тебя со всеми познакомлю! — утаскивая с мороза Валентина в дом.

— Не задуши его от счастья! — крикнул вышедший следом на крылечко Стас. Его семейство обитало в частном доме. — Серега, айда, у нас уже тусовка собралась по вашу душу. Настоящий мальчишник, прикинь, никто своих подруг и жен не приволок, чтобы не было лишних вопросов, пересудов и косых взглядов.

— А ты и жук, мог бы и предупредить, — со смехом снимая с головы каску.

— Ага! Тогда хер бы вытащил бы я тебя из твоей берлоги.

— Точно, хер.

 

Валю втолкали в заполненную до отказа мужиками гостиную.

— Познакомьтесь, это Валя — любимый Сережки, — Женька выставила залившегося румянцем паренька впереди себя. Как понял Валька по улыбающимся рожицам, кроме двух-трех человек, все были уже в курсе.

— Ну, наконец-то! — Игорь, Сережкин брат, схватил остолбеневшего от пристального к себе внимания юношу за руку и утянул на диван под бок к себе. — А я думал, когда закончится ваша Санта-Барбара. Мужики, вы не представляете, как он готовит — просто божественно! Так, ребята, разливаем вино, за это нужно выпить.

Валя смотрел, хлопая глазами, на радостно гудящую толпу вокруг себя. Как ему протягивают заботливо кусок пирога и горячую кружку с чаем. Как Сергей протискивается к нему через толпу друзей, принимая поздравления, и решительно не дает налить спиртное Вальке. А потом его любимый, совершенно не стесняясь всех присутствующих, забирает его к себе на колени и, поднимая бокал, изрекает:

— Вы бы еще нам свадьбу устроили, засранцы!

Отовсюду слышался звон бокалов и возгласы.

— За твоего любимого!

— За Вальку!

А маленькая Маришка, дергая папу Стасика за рукав, наивно спросила:

— Папа, а как тетю зовут? — ибо по мнению пятилетнего ребенка на коленях у мужчины должна была сидеть обязательно женщина.

— Валя зовут, — папа, поцеловав ребенка в лоб, сунул в протянутые ручки конфетку в цветной обертке.

А Валя был счастлив здесь и сейчас.

Конечно, ему предстоял еще трудный разговор с родителями Сергея и еще более проблематичный с его собственным отцом. Но это будет немного позже.

А еще он не знал, что через два года, выйдя на татами, побьет Лешку и выиграет на международных соревнованиях. А через четыре у него будет своя персональная выставка, а его Сережка будет очень горд за своего единственного и неповторимого.

Сейчас же он просто купался в любви и тепле любимого человека, принимая поздравления в собственный адрес, полыхая щеками и прижимаясь доверчиво к Сережкиной широкой груди.

На этом мы и оставим наших героев, счастливых и радостных.

Да будет всем счастье.

 

**Конец**


End file.
